SUSURROS
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Por que te amo demasiado que te encadenare a mí si es necesario solo para perderme en tus ojos llenos de vida, por que siempre serás aquel a quien yo amo en verdad. secuela de MIRADAS THORKI


**SUSURROS**

3 meses, 92 días, 2,208 horas han pasado desde la última vez que te toque, desde que sentí tus labios, desde que te ame.

"Te amo"

Un susurro lejano me despierta en medio de la oscuridad, uno que se repite en varias ocasiones, siempre el mismo.

"Nunca lo dudes"

Tu delicada voz me lo confirma cada noche, aun que al despertar no te encuentres, solo fantasmas de lo que quiero que sea, mi mente que trata de confortarme para alejar aquellas pesadillas que por tanto tiempo me acongojaron.

Pesadillas que comenzaron cuando te perdí por primera vez, y solía despertarme en mitad de la noche gritando tu nombre, llamándote en la nada. Solía ver con claridad como caías, como soltabas la única cosa que te mantenía próximo a mí, como cedías al vacio, mientras yo suplicaba y todo por padre, por llamar su atención, por sentirte amado, amor que siempre trate darte pero al parecer no recibiste. Y solía llorar sin saber que era por que te amaba más de lo que debía.

Y luego apareciste regresaste toda la luz de mi universo, casi tropiezo por llegar a tu lado, para convencerte de que regresaras a casa. "pero este nunca fue tu hogar" gritaste y detestas la forma en la que te llame hermano.

Te rehúsas mirándome con odio, susurrando pestes sobre mí y mi padre, sobre el amor de hermanos que te profesaba.

"por que nunca fuimos hermanos"

No paras de repetírmelo y cada vez que lo haces algo dentro de mí se agita, llenándose de júbilo al saber que no hay vinculo de sangre para después quebrarse ante tu mirada de desprecio.

Peleo contra ti, detener a tu ejercito es mi prioridad junto aquellos guerreros de Midgar, tenemos que salvar vidas, detener tu ejercito, detener este inútil intento de llamar la atención de tu parte.

Y lo hago más mi corazón se parte cuando debo esposar tus manos y mi pecho se contrae al amordazarte, evitando tu mirada para que no notes lo mucho que me duele hacerte esto.

Te llevo a casa, frente a padre escuchando su sentencia, pero pareces perdido, ausente en tus pensamientos, de lo contario de poder hablar ya habrías insultado de mil maneras aquel circo que es tu juicio, tu mirada me encuentra fijamente, sé que no has escuchado la sentencia, pero yo sí y mis ojos muy abiertos te lo demuestran, siento miedo, miedo por ti por lo que te pasara, por que te alejaran de mi.

La sentencia fue dictada y ni siquiera lo haz notado, el destierro al reino de Jotünheim, donde se te encadenara a los pies de sus montañas mas heladas hasta el final de los tiempos.

Algo terrible pero ni siquiera te preocupa mientras los guardias te sacan del recinto, es mejor así, no quiero que escuches mi inconformidad, pero creo que es imposible, mi voz retumba por todo el palacio, pidiendo clemencia por ti, sabiendo que tu jamás lo harás eres demasiado orgulloso para pedir por tu propio bien, pero no te preocupes que yo lo hare en tu lugar.

Amenazo con dejar la corona, con acompañarte al exilio y liberarte de las cadenas, con regresar a Midgar o cualquiera de los reinos restantes para cuidar de ti, para protegerte.

"Asciende al trono, desposa a Sif y todos los crímenes de Loki serán olvidados"

Las palabras de mi padre son claras y precisas, entonces respondo sin pensar, sin siquiera dudar un segundo con una afirmación, por que lo hare, tomare las cadenas en tu nombre si eso te mantiene libre, cargare con tu crimen si eso te hace feliz, me convertiré en la marioneta de mi padre si solo con eso logro que comprendas un poco del amor que te tengo.

**Por que TE AMO**

Curioso tuvo que pasar todo esto para que me diera cuenta de que tan importante eres para mí, de que tanto te amo.

Y me odiaras, me odiaras cuando lo sepas, cuando descubras que otra vez trato de protegerte pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo y sé que tú me quieres de alguna forma.

Mis pies corren a toda prisa a los calabozos, tarde días en hacer que Odín cerrara aquel trato y quiero sacarte de ahí cuanto antes, entonces te miro indefenso, totalmente sumiso, en aquel catre, antes de llegar escuche aquellas burlas de los guardias, ya me encargare de ellos después, lo importante es sacarte, te llevo a mis aposentos, a aquella habitación donde ni siquiera padre le era permitida la entrada, demostrándote que para ti siempre estarán abiertas las puertas de mi propio ser.

Despiertas horas más tarde y estas confundido, tu mirada de me lo dice quiero explicarte todo pero no puedo mas y tras quitarte la mordaza que cubre tus labios los tomo, con una caricia que poco a poco va tomando forma, creando un torbellino de sentimientos, en el que ambos caemos como un profundo abismo.

Pasamos los días más intensos y maravillosos de mi vida en aquella habitación solo dejando el lecho junto a ti para ir a atender los asuntos que confieren a mi cadena, para ajustar todo para mi boda.

Y aquel día, aquella noche antes de mi boda, te tomo, casi como la primera vez, con deseo, con hambre, tratando de hacerte entender que esto no es una forma para liberarte de tu castigo, que no te estás convirtiendo en la perra del futuro rey para estar a salvo, que no solo estoy teniendo sexo contigo.

Por que lo que llevamos haciendo todo este tiempo es AMOR.

Y lo confirmo cuando me quiebro antes de hacerte mío, cuando tiemblo entre tus brazos sin dejar de susurrar cuanto te amo, y entonces lo dices, me amas, y sé que lo haces tanto como yo a ti, es muy difícil para mí hacer esto, pero por ti me entregare una vez más al amor y después tendré toda la eternidad para sufrir en silencio.

Mi boda, el momento más feliz de mi vida y estoy muriendo, mi corazón se quiebra en cada palabra que el padre de todo dice para bendecir aquella unión falsa, aun cuando la corona descansa sobre mi cabeza, se que solo soy un títere en sus manos, y termino de morir cuando tu mirada se cruza por la mía.

"lo siento"

Susurran mis labios, y lo comprendes, haz descubierto que todo lo eh hecho por ti, pues me miras asintiendo y venerando a la reina de Asgard.

Por eso me encuentro aquí buscando tu calor, adentrándome en tus aposentos, faltando a mi honor como hombre, a mis votos matrimoniales, solo para tener una caricia tuya.

Te miro tan frágil, tan tierno recostado sobre aquella cama, sumido en algún bello sueño pues tu rostro luce demasiado pacifico, y no puedo evitarlo más, me inclino frente a ti y te beso, recorro tus labios con una suave caricia, rememorando los días que fuimos amantes.

Me miras, haz despertado, tus ojos muy abiertos me miran confundidos, mientras yo para calmarte eh posado mi mano en tu rostro acariciándote con mi pulgar, acercándome para volverte a probar y lo hago, vuelvo a besarte, vuelvo a tomar esos labios, vuelvo a reclamarte como mío.

"no pienso ser la ramera del rey"

Susurras tras abofetearme por mi atrevimiento, mas la locura se hace presente y te acerco a mi pecho, muerdo tu cuello y bebo gustoso tus gemidos, mas antes de poder continuar salgo disparado como un costal, tu magia me ah alejado de ti no quieres tener ya nada que ver conmigo, sabes que está prohibido pero para mí no importa.

"por favor"

Susurro despacio y con dolor.

"por favor Loki"

Y por un momento aquel porte de confianza se rompe, pienso inútilmente que haz cedido, pero no es así, sales de la habitación dejándome solo, dejándome con el corazón partido, recogiendo los pedazos de mi alma.

Te eh buscado por todo el palacio, mas no te hayo, finalmente me informan que has huido a Midgar, no tengo idea de cómo burlaste a Heimdall pero no me interesa interrogarlo solo seguirte, es extraño pero cuando voy a buscarte el no me detiene.

Ha abierto el puente antes de que se lo mencionara.

Llego a Midgar solo para enterarme que te has aliado con los villanos del lugar, solo para descubrir que has encontrado la forma de destruir ciudades nuevamente, entonces nuestro juego comienza.

Paso más tiempo en este lugar, persiguiéndote que en mi reino con la que es mi reina, paso más tiempo tratando inútilmente de cuidar que te maten que tratar de detenerte en realidad.

Paso más tiempo preocupado por ti que por mis compañeros de batalla.

Pero ya me eh cansado, han sido innumerables las pelas que hemos compartido, y sobre todo aquellas en las que te eh tenido que lastimar, me eh cansado de creer haberte matado, de creerte tan lastimado como aquellos a los que tu dañas, me eh cansado de dar excusas a mis amigos por no detenerte cuando podía, por dejarte escapar cuando debía apresarte.

Me eh cansado de jugar a perseguirte.

Esta es la última batalla que pienso librar contigo y digo ultima por qué no permitiré que esta vez escapes de mi, mi querido hermano, tus creaciones al igual que las de aquel villano de metal están por todas partes, miles de de victimas corren para refugiarse, encontrar algún lugar seguro dentro de aquella destrucción, y pronto veo mi oportunidad, haz sido derribado por aquel guerrero de metal, por el que se autodenomina gran stark y llegado hasta una fabrica que ahora solo quedan ruinas, tras su caída, llego justo a tiempo para detener aquella batalla que se quieres tener con el sujeto que te desafío en aquella torre pero estoy convencido de detener esta estúpida guerra tuya.

Y una pequeña orden sale de mi boca, aquel compañero mío intenta ignorarlo pues también busca pelear y deleitarse con tu derrota, pero mis firmes palabras y aquella mirada que le envió son suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión no sin antes maldecir mi comportamiento.

Entonces empiezas, escupes tu veneno como sabes, me insultas y gritas diciéndome que tendré que matarte por que de otra forma tu lo harás, que tengo que pelear para salir con vida de ahí, lo que tú no sabes es que estas equivocado y que ninguno de tus trucos servirán ya contra mí, los conozco todos, te conozco a ti.

Suelto mi arma, mi fiel Mjolnir para acercarme lentamente, al principio te sorprendes por mi acción para después mirarme altaneramente, tienes miedo lo sé, miedo a no saber que esta pasado, miedo a no tener la situación bajo control, miedo a que son una simple mirada basto para desarmarte pero no lo admitirías nunca.

Me encuentro demasiado cerca de tu rostro, a tus labios, a tu piel, mas no retrocedes, no quieres admitir el terror que sientes al tenerme tan cerca y se my bien que nunca me darás la satisfacción de retroceder por mi presencia, te has dado cuenta que todo terminara en este preciso momento.

Mi mano se posa en tu mejilla y tu piel se agita bajo mi toque, ocasionando que una pequeña sonrisa se escape de mi rostro, lo sabia aun me amas lo suficiente para temblar con mis carisias, pero parece que aquello te ha molestado y de un manotazo te apartas de mi, quieres huir, y vuelves a insultarme, a decirme que nunca aceptaras regresar a mi por qué no soportarías ser mi ramera.

Aquello me enfurece, tu mi ramera acaso no deje en claro lo que siento por ti, acaso no comprendes lo importante que eres tanto así que me sacrifique para que fueras libre, que me ate para tenerte cerca.

Y sin más la ira se apodera de mi te tomo por los hombros y jalo hacia mí para besarse, duro, seco, posesivo, sin una pisca de dulzura, en estos momentos necesito dejarte muy en claro lo valiosos que eres para mi, pero eh sido cegado por la ira y el deseo que me provocas y sin más termino de destrozar tus ropas ya rasgadas por la batalla.

Intentas inútilmente librarte, pero tú no eres más que un pequeño conejo asustado comparado conmigo, serpenteas entre mis brazos mientras yo hábilmente ya te eh inmovilizado ambas manos sobre tu cabeza, mientras mis labios recorrer tu cuello, tu pecho y se detiene en tus pezones, deleitándose con su sabor, con su textura con la gloria, por que eso eres para mí la gloria echa persona, ni las valquiria más bella se puede comparar contigo, con tu sabor con el deseo que tengo de poseerte cada vez que te miro.

Entonces gimes, un dulce y placentero gemido escapa de tus labios aun cuando has estado reprimiéndolo y antes de que pueda beberlo gustosamente me maldices, escupes aquellas palabras que niegan el placer que te brindo, maldices mil veces las cosas que te hago sentir y juras por lo más sagrado de tu vida que jamás lo ha disfrutado.

Peor para ti.

Toda la bondad que hasta eso momento había mostrado se escapa de mi cabeza, la razón es lanzado hasta el más lejano de los lugares, y entonces la verdadera locura se muestra ante ti, te muerdo, mi ira se concentra en mordisquear y destruir ese pezón tuyo que se erecta ante mi tacto que dice verdad ante las mentiras de tus labios.

Pero no me detengo ahí y mis dientes reclaman nuevamente cada parte mi piel, cada parte de tu alma, marcándote dejando marcas que por más que pase el tiempo se que quedaran ahí por que hoy mi amado Loki pienso marcarte el alma, aun mas si es necesario por qué sé muy bien que ya lo eh echo y solo estas negándote a ti mismo.

Tus labios aun siguen tirando pestes de mí y mi paciencia cada vez es más baja, por eso los muerdo, les hago sangrar para que sientan un poco el dolor que mi corazón sintió al verme rechazado por ti, por tener esa mirada tuya de odio cada vez que nos enfrentamos y antes de poder hacer algo mas noto como el sabor metálico de tu sangre se entre mezcla con la mía, me has mordido, como siempre mi querido Loki me has desafiado, pero ahora te enseñare, que no soy más aquel jovenzuelo al cual podías ridicularizar, ahora soy tu rey y como cual debes tenerme respeto.

Una bofetada rompe con tu sonrisa tras haberme herido y antes de que puedas mirarme con odio de una sola estocada te penetro, iba a prepararte pero tu frialdad y altanería contra mí no me dejo mucha opción, tu cara se convierte en un verdadero poema, toda una oda al dolor y lo que más me horroriza es que me gusta.

Me encanta ver aquellas lagrimas derramadas en tu rostro, me gusta que mientras te tomo sin compasión aquellas palabras de veneno y odio se transforman en suplicas para que me detenga, me encanta que en lugar de llamarme hijo de Odín ahora me llames Thor y me supliques que pare, pero no lo hare mi querido Loki ahora me perteneces y eh decidido dejarlo muy claro sobre tu piel.

Una, dos, tres embestidas mas y mi completo placer será complacido ignorante del tuyo, haciendo caso omiso a tu dolor, a los finos hilos de sangre que de tu entrada brotan, entonces antes de seguir con tu tortura un pequeño lapsus de cordura llega a mí, no supe en qué momento solté tus manos para aferrarme a tus caderas pero gracias a eso puede sentir como tus brazos me rodeaban y me abrazabas, aferrándote a mí, sumiendo tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras pequeños besos endulzados con tus gemidos eran dejados por tus labios.

Y lo comprendo me amas, me amas demasiado como para aceptarlo y ocasionarme problemas con mi padre, con tu padre, con el padre de todo, siempre lo has hecho y lo único que yo hice fue pensar en mi, en mi dolor, sin comprender que tu también sufrías estando lejos de mi.

Entonces te acaricio, cambio el ángulo de mi penetración para buscar aquel que mas placer te brinde y lo encuentro minutos después al sentir como te contraes a mi alrededor puedo sentir como estas tan cerca de sentir el orgasmo, puedo saborearlo en tu boca tras aquel beso que esta vez tu comenzaste, puedo sentirlo en mi piel, en la tuya, ya que terminamos al mismo tiempo.

Quiero abrazarte y pedirte perdón por la forma tan violenta de forzarte pero antes de que pueda decir algo mas tú te alejas me miras con gran dolor en tu corazón y desapareces sin decir nada mas llevándote aquellas palabras que grite durante la culminación, aquella confesión que tu ya sabias pero te encanta que te repita, aquel Te amo que siempre será solo para ti.

Semanas sin saber de ti, sin ninguna pista de tu paradero y antes de tener cualquier teoría de el por qué de tu desaparición, un nuevo mal amenaza con destruirnos, lo peor es al enterarnos que tú mismo le has ayudado para poder derrotarnos, tu le distes las armas para que ahora nos destruya, pero eso no importa, jure proteger todo lo que amaba y cuando le derrote al fin te tomare para mi esta vez, no pienso seguir la voluntad de mi padre y frente a todo Asgard te jurare amor eterno.

Mas en el último momento haz rogado a Odín que te deje usar las armas que te permita participar en esta batalla, haz entendido tu error y quieres redimirte, trato inútilmente de detenerte sé muy bien que es un suicidio y antes de verte morir antes de mirar cómo te desvaneces junto aquel villano lo dices, aquellas palabras que siempre me hicieron temblar, aquellas que siempre me destruyeron en pedazos y dejaban al pobre rey de Asgard llorando por mas.

"Lo siento hermano"

Gritas a los cuatro vientos para que todos te escuchen, para que todos sepan que si te has arrepentido es por mí, pero aquello lo ignoro, lo único que importa son aquellas palabras que susurras apenas con tus labios, aquellas dos palabras que pasan inadvertidas para todos menos para mí, aquellas que siguen a las anteriores, aquel.

Te amo.

Muerto, no tengo idea de cuantas veces eh llorado ya tu muerte, lo peor es que no será como la ultima, esta vez no regresaras, no aparecerás en ningún reino causando destrozo ahora si estás muerto, por que Heimdall no te mira, por que nadie sabe de ti, y entonces rezo, pido a quien sea poder tenerte una vez mas y sin saber por qué mis suplicas han tenido su efecto.

"eh ahí el que llamas hermano, viviendo como un mortal, si vas a ir por el yo no te detendré"

Fueron las palabras de Heimdall tras años de tu perdida, y por un momento la confusión llego a mi mente, pero el camino ya estaba abierto, y entonces lo comprendí todo, el sabe, el sabia la manera en la que nos mirábamos, el sabía lo que ocultaba nuestro corazón por eso me dejo ir tras de ti, por eso te ah encontrado para mí y sin poder agradecerle me tiro para ir en tu búsqueda y te encontró un chiquillo de Midgar, un ladronzuelo por lo que veo y sin más me presento y te advierto que eres mi hermano y sin esperar tu respuesta, te llevo a mi hogar, por que sé muy bien que tu nunca lo consideraras así, pero no importa.

Sé que nunca te perdonaran, que los demás te miran con odio, al igual que aquella que es llamada mi esposa, pero siempre eh sido el más egoísta de los dos aun que pocos lo sepan y no importa lo que tu desees si así te tengo junto a mí, se que eres un niño pero el verte todos los días es mejor que saberte muerto.

Por que tú aun sigues siendo mi pequeño hermano menor y seguiré amándote aun cuando todas las noches me cuele a tu habitación a susurrarte lo mucho que te amo, a contarte nuestra historia entre tus sueños para que no te asustes, a amarte, sin poder tenerte.

Por que te amo demasiado que te encadenare a mí si es necesario solo para perderme en tus ojos llenos de vida, por que simpe serás aquel a quien yo amo en verdad.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bien esta es la secuela de miradas, decidí hacerla por qué me pareció un final muy triste la primera vez y por qué alguien me pidió que matara a la reina… ella me cae mal pero aquí esta… pienso que sería bueno una tercera parte donde salga kid Loki pero yo no eh leído los comics ni tengo el tiempo para hacerlo por tal motivo pido ayuda a alguna alma caritativa para que me describa a este dios y su forma de ser así como los sucesos relevantes para incluirlos en el posible última entrega de esta trágica historia…perdón pero me gustan las historias trágicas jojojo y no soy muy buena para el lemon… **

**PD: sigo sin saber cómo hacer para que aparezca el guion al principio de cada dialogo ¬¬**


End file.
